


A man's worth

by fruitinized



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dean-Centric, Dubious Consent, Lactation Kink, M/M, Milking, Slave Dean, Submissive Dean, Tentacle, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitinized/pseuds/fruitinized
Summary: Hit with hard times, Dean sells himself in order to help Sam go to school. He ends up becoming a beverage to one hell of a lover. This is in the buff. I will edit as I add chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YamiAki96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/gifts).



This is what humans had devolved into, voluntary cattle. The glorshkins could milk humans for their seed or cough cough milk very easily, their tentacles excreting a substance which could manipulate the emotions very easily. Normally humans were tranced into a state of relaxation or seduction, depending on the glorshkin’s whim. A human could sell a year of servitude to a farm or club, or they could sell themselves by the milking and have more liberty. The average human wore a tag in their ear showing their last inspection date and identification number. 

 

Sammy needed to go to school. But they could not afford it.. Dean took a deep breath and walked through the milk bar door. There would be an auction tonight, and dean needed in. He followed the lines on the floor and stopped in front of a desk, filling out the initial consent form. “Place your personal belongings in this box and go through that door”  
Dean nodded, stripping and folding his clothes before placing them into the box. He tugged his bare ear and sighed, resolutely walking through the door.  
(I might include other humans in the edit?)

 

First came the showers. He stored his box in a cubby after labeling it, and followed a large glorshkin into the tiled floor. The glorshkin sent a gentle spray in his direction, and dean was surprised at how warm the water was. A round of soap and bubbles was followed by another rinse before he was led to an enema hose. After dean had a crack at the lube, the glorshkin worked him open and filled him. After a moment the water was released and this was repeated until it came out clean. After another quick shower he stood on a giant air dryer and the warm air quickly dried him. He found even more lube and an array of butt plugs, which he set about putting one to use. He then went out another door and found himself in a doctors office. He climbed into the empty table and rested his ankles in the stirrups.  
A glorshnik came to him and first took his pulse and heart pressure. The plug was removed and metal kept him spread for a wire to be shoved into his hole. He hissed at the penetration. After the glorshnik took some quick notes, a tag was clipped into his ear and the plug was replaced. With a gurgle and a pat to the bum, the glorshnik helped him onto the floor and directed him to the sorting area.   
Here dean was put into a line of men with pink tags, virginal milkers. He shivered as they were led into a room with padded floors and various places to rest. After 10 minutes of nevoursly trying to settle into a corner he climbe into a holding device. It had a comfy pad for his chest to lie on as dean settled on all fours, placling his hands and ankles into the stirrups. There was even a chin rest. A quick pet on the head was all of hte reassurance he got before the restraints tightened. A scented mask was placed over his mouth and nose, and he felt his muscles let go and his mind slip away from him….

 

He came to when a new mask was put on him. He was fondled and displayed in front of a blinding light and he could hear glorshnik gurgling. In the restraints he couldn’t close his legs to hide. But this calm… did he want to escape? His mind fizzed and he breifly realized he had orgAsmed. From a tentacle. Like the cow he swore he would never become.  
His mask was replaced and sleep claimed him once more….

 

 

 

Dean awoke in a glorshnik’s lap… This glorshnik was grey, and quite a bit bigger than him. They were in a space shuttle, leaving dean woozy as he plopped back against the creature.  
“Car sick?”  
Dean nodded.   
“Open up love.”  
A tentacle slid into his mouth. Dean tasted sweet and before he knew it, he was sucking greedily. Even after the fluid had stopped, he suckled the smooth appendage. At least the motion sickness had gone away.  
“My name is Fergus Crowley. Squirrel, I am your new Master.”  
“Ma Maaaawwss” Dean said around the tentacle.   
“You can call me whatever you want. Whether you talk or not is your choice.”  
Dean knew of several humans who had gone through their service in silence, partially thanks to silencing creams that could be applied once a week. In general humans knew sign language, and it was not a bad way to go. Crowley began to pull his tentacle away and dean whined.   
“Well well. You want more?”  
Eagerly he nodded.   
He left the tip of the tentacle in his mouth and another liquid slowly released. Dean manipulated the tentacle around so the nectar directly hit his tongue. He lapped at the bud it was seeping from, pausing when he felt his manhood flag. As crowley wrapped a tentacle around his dick, he lapped at the bud vigorously.   
His first orgasm rocked him and tore him apart, and yet dean still lapped at the nectar. After 3 such orgasms, he released the tentacle a panting mess. Crowley simply pet him, running soothing tentacles all over. Dean could not wipe his smirk from his face/  
“Squirrel, that was marvelous.”  
Dean only nodded.

 

****  
Crowley’s house was a mansion, luxury covering every inch. Dean followed him to what would be dean’s quarters. He basically had a wing of toys and napping spots to himself. Video games, workout equipment, sex toys, and even a machine milker complete with false pheromone settings.  
“It’ll be your choice to lose your virginity pet, but unless I or a handler remove the plug I want it to stay that way.”  
“The toilet has a call button so you can get asssistance. After each time your cleaned out, we’ll make sure you have some positive reinforcement. Using these stations is a part of life for every milker. We can talk about teaching you how to use the self service station after you adjust to being handled. It’s all part of it”  
“I have plenty of EZ glide, and we’ll be using it a lot.” Not only was it lube, but it helped the muscles adjust to sudden penetration.   
Of course there was also a strictly controlled diet, the only exemption being tentacle nectar. OTher than that, it was not uncommon for the supplement to be forced down the gullet like a goose.   
“Tomorrow you get fitted by my tailor. I am okay with the calming masks, but there other options than being furniture here.”  
“Furniture?”  
“That’s what you elected when you crawled up into the display stand like that at the auction.”   
Dean remembered how comfortable it had been to submit in the stocks like he had. Maybe he was naturally suited as furniture???


	2. adjustments, talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> glorshnik crowley talks dean through some of his duties.

Its been christmas break for school, I can't believe how late college semesters start. My first class is an 8 a.m. tomorrow. I can't sleep, so here I go.

This glorshnik was kind to him. He was direct and yet gentle.

"Before I get you fed, lets sit down and have a talk, shall we?" Dean nodded, following his new master into a drawing room. Crowley sat upon a spacious couch, and Dean took a seat in a chair across from him. "Are you comfortable with speaking right now? You're living here for at least a year, so I need you to be as comfortable as possible."   
Dean nodded, then paused at his mistake: his master wanted verbal communication. Master? How did that come so naturally? "Yes Master Crowley."  
"First of all squirrel, what is your name?" Crowley said resting his chin on a tentacle.   
"Dean. My name is dean." Dean said, his eyes cast down to crowley's feet.   
"Do you have any questions on your duties?" Crowley asked Dean, looking straight into his eyes.   
"I have no idea what to ask. This is my first time having a master like yourself."

"That's alright squirrel, I can work with that. First of all, have you ever been fed in the glorshnikian fashion, or used a traditional toilet of ours?"  
Dean nodded dumbly. The traditional glorshnik methods of maintaining their servants was too intimidating for him to partake in at the clubs. His experience with glorshniks was nonexistant. Dean had witnessed various humans allow a glorshnik to force a tube down their gullet and pour pureed food inside of the tube. The traditional toilets were also very invasive. An attendant would have the human relieve themselves in a standing toilet and then flush out their innards with a hose full of warm water. "I've seen it done at the club, but it has scared me."  
"I'll introduce you to the processes when we are done discussing. There is plenty of things to go over. How many toys have you played with in the past?"

"I... Uh...." Dean's brain stopped. He looked into Crowley's eyes, seeking an answer.  
Crowley patted the couch, then his lap. "Hop on over squirrel." Dean was relieved to hop into the glorshnik's lap and took a couple deep breaths.  
"I haven't used any of the devices before today. At home I pumped and dumped, or I would sell the bottles for an extra dime if things were tough."  
Dean grabbed a tentacle and held it in his arms, letting it rest in his arms like a cat. He pet it a little and continued to speak. "My only experience was before the auction, when I climbed into the thing. It was comfy. It somehow felt better when they locked me in."  
He felt the tip of the tentacle brush against his cheek. When he went to claim it with his lips, the tentacle moved away. "After we're done, squirrel."  
"Of all of the things in the holding pen, why'd you choose the furniture stand?" His master asked, smoothing dean's wild hair.  
"It... It felt right somehow. I didn't want to pace around, I was feeling pretty stressed and it just... It stood out. I'm weird, aren't I?" Dean said softly as he remembered how it all felt.  
"Bondage calms you, that is not unusual. It's good to shut down every once in a while."  
Dean nodded in response.  
"You are my milker, and everything is alright."  
"Other options then furniture?"  
"Servers, center pieces, you could even spend times in my stables playing cow if it pleased you. As a centerpiece you would be in the middle of a feast, prepared for me to collect your fruits at my leisure." Dean felt his member perk with interest. "Servers are humans who are comfortable being milked by guests at parties." Dean vehemently nodded his head in disagreement. "If you want to play cow, you could roam my fields at your leisure. The stables connect to your wing so you could access any toys you wanted." Dean honestly didn't know what to think of that one. "You could even be my personal lap dog, sitting in my lap and suckling my tentacles whenever the urge hits you." Crowley said as a tentacle brushed against Dean's chin.   
"You are mine and being milked is mandatory, but the part you play is your choice." Crowley said using the tentacle to lift Dean's chin, forcing eye contact briefly.  
"I don't know what I want. Can I explore the different things over time? We have a whole year."  
"Of course squirrel, that works out brilliantly." Crowley purred out.   
"What about other glorshniks? Do you share?"  
Crowley gave a tiny laugh and winked at dean with a smile.  
"Of course not Squirrel, I prefer to keep my toys to myself. If you really want to try another glorshnik sometime, I can arrange that."  
Dean's stomach gave a rumble. He was hungry, when would lunch be?  
"You mentioned masks earlier, and a tailor."  
"Calming masks are a common tool. They have all kinds of scents and textures. They can help a human relax or even fall asleep. The one you wore when we met wasn't strong enough to knock you out on its own, but after the day you had you needed the rest. And you want to know about the tailor?" Crowley asked as he wrapped a tentacle around Dean's waist. Dean nodded, curious. "Our tailor is a glorshnik called Corpelius. He is one of the best on the planet."  
"What kind of things will Corpelius make me? I thought humans didn't need clothing in servitude."  
Crowley smiled down upon him. A tentacle brushed his neck.   
"For one thing, he'll fit you for your collar. It is true that many humans don't wear clothing in their master's home, but if I take you with me when I go on business trips for example... You'll need clothes to protect you from the elements. You're also getting a set of thin silk clothing to wear at parties, it'll give others a hint of your beautiful body but hide your privates for my personal enjoyment."   
"Master, I am hungry. Can we?" dean said rubbing his stomach with a free hand.  
"Of course. But one last thing, do you remember how I told you speech was your choice?"  
Dean nodded.   
"This much talking was a surprise, but I see how it was necessary. We needed to talk about my new life in your house."  
"What do you choose? Do you want to spend your first week in silence, or with the ability to quickly alert us while you try new things?"  
"Master, I trust you. I feel like I will adjust more to servitude if I cannot speak."  
"Alright Squirrel, we'll the silencing cream with the first feeding. Your throat will feel funny for about 15 seconds and it will all be numb." Crowley said lifting dean into a bridal carry. He carried his human until they were at Dean's wing, an attendent had prepared all of the things they would need for lunch. A feeding funnel sat next to the silencer and a bowl of pink mush.  
Crowley set him on a unique bench. His knees rested on a bar, leaving his legs wide and his bottom exposed. His back rested on a series of bars and his neck perfectly locked into the ring at top. His legs and his back made a distinct V shape.  
"First I would like for you to establish a safe word, signals we can recognize that clearly mean no."  
Dean quickly signed "no."   
"Good, no means no. If you're hands are bound, I want you to blink with one eye quickly 3 times for no. Yes will be 2 blinks with both eyes at a slower speed."  
Dean nodded and then blinked.   
"If you ever want a calming mask, tap your cheek and bring your finger across your mouth like so." Crowley said showing dean the gesture.  
Crowley put the cream on Dean's throat. The tingling was gentle, the sensation of coolness seeping into his throat. A tentacle rubbed the cream in, making sure it absorbed.   
A tentacle presented itself to his lips and Dean was allowed to sip at the sweet nectar. He felt the world shift and settle as it felt like he stepped into Nirvana.   
"Open your mouth and breathe through your nose, Squirrel."   
Dean complied and found himself swallowing the feeding funnel easily. He was calm as he watched the food be poured down his throat. The tube left him feeling full, but in a good way. Much sooner then Dean wanted, lunch was over. Crowley was pulling out the funnel, slowly and steadily. Dean's protests to put it back in there never left his lips, despite his efforts. He huffed as Crowley lifted him from the chair, allowing him find a tentacle nub to suckle. He felt a sucker cover each nipple, and he closed his eyes as pleasure hit him. 

 

That's all for now. Until next time!


	3. Centerpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip! Dean is going to dinner... As the main course! Started writing this at half past midnight. A bit short and random, but enjoy!

Dean sat on his knees silently in the kitchen, collar chained to a hook in the wall. The chain was too short for him to stand. There were other humans in his position, 15 to be exact. They were all on temporary contracts for a formal dinner Crowley was planning. 

Dean watched as two of the humans were led away from the wall. They were lifted onto a large kitchen counter and slathered in scented oil. Aromatic spice filled the air, pleasantly accompanying the natural scents of the humans. On the counter, the humans were bound in attractive but classic poses. The first human, a blonde, was tied in a piglet position, his hands bound and under his chin and his knees spread wide, touching his stomach. Then like a ham additional rope secured him, circling his body so he could not move. Only his dick was left unbound, dangling free for easy access. He was arranged on a platter with vegetables before a lid was placed on him. The second human was bound in a turkey position, his bound wrists under his knees. Both his hands and feet were given white booties for aesthetic purposes. Feeding on milk and other fluids, these aliens rarely cooked their meals.

When it came to dean's turn he was lead to counter before being lifted onto a counter. The scented oil met his skin and was dusted in gold. He would be tied up in the suckling pig position he saw earlier, a golden ring fitted over his dick. Sliced pineapple was put upon his back and an apple sat in his mouth. This was all part of today's game. The lid covered him and all he had to do was wait.

"Here comes tonight's meal everyone!" He heard his master cheerfully announce. There was an applause as the table was set. Sure enough, Dean's lid lifted and he was the centerpiece, the star of the night. A rental boy sat on his master's plate, making dean jealous. All night he watched the other boy's climax multiple times, their Glorshniks casually having conversation over them. This feeding was impersonal, it was professional. Just another day at the office for the guests. 

The night finally ended, and the last guest left the mansion when his master came for him. Dean was sweaty at this point with pent up frustration, his cock at full attention stating his need. He lavished upon Dean all of the attention he had craved, his reward for enduring the torture of waiting. His master made up for every second that could have been lavished on Dean, and he felt complete.


	4. kudos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to hanangmad, lovemyboys, Dragonfli,Shiraioki, whiskygalore, ankasienka,Read2Laugh2Love, SavannahHeat,baker_jul, TYshangshan, thelibrarianjesser,Crobhdearg, CrystalKnight427,Meeleeon_inone, ida2104,FancyFirePrincess, Wings_of_Night,silversorbet, BloodRose91,harrymalfoypotter22, Dear_Alexander,MarkSheppardIsKing, stylemylifebunny,SilverInk727, and KendraDuvoa  
> For leaving kudos. And all you guests who left kudos are cool too! Here is me, killing am hour for your entertainment.

Today was puppy day. Dean clipped a leash to his collar and held the end in his mouth, eagerly awaiting his master's command. He sat at Crowley's feet, eagerly awaiting an order.  
"Oh, puppy wants to play. Does puppy want to go for a walk?'  
Dean nodded excitedly, waggling his butt in the air.  
And so this is what lead him to a pleasant walk around the manor, Crowley greeting everyone they met. Dean loved every moment.  
His breasts felt full and he rolled onto his back, exposing his chest. His tits were starting to leak... he looked into crowleys face with the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.   
The tentacles teased and tickled him mercilessly before latching on. Like a good puppy, he had a tentacle to lick and that made him very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep on leaving kudos darlings! I am so glad tp have 40 kudos and 2000 hits. Now to struggle in math. I'll return to the plot one day.  
> Toodles!


End file.
